Dear Grandfather Perry
by Little Puff
Summary: Perry and Della are now happily married...and with two grandchildren! See how their lives change and how their family could be torn apart.
1. Grandpa Perry and Grandma Della

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. I only the own the situation in which I have put them in.

"Perry, darling, where are you?"

Della walked into Perry's study where she found him engrossed in work. Perry did not look up from his papers as Della walked in, and did not notice her until she loudly cleared her throat.

Perry glanced up and said, "Yes, young lady, can I help you?"

Della gave that small laugh that Perry loved so much. She placed her hands on her hips as she replied, "Yes, you can. Paul, Diane, and the kids will be here any minute, and you need to help me clean up the house a little instead of going cross-eyed reading those court reports."

Perry removed his glasses and raised his eyebrows in a questioning way as he asked, "The kids are coming with them? I didn't know that. I thought it was just Paul and Diane?"

"Well, it was at first," Della answered sheepishly, "but Paul said that he and Diane needed a break for a little while, so I told them to leave the kids with us while they have a romantic weekend."

Perry furrowed his brow as he got up and walked over to stand in front of Della, "What about our romantic weekend?"

"We didn't have one," Della countered, contorting her face so that it showed a mixture of disbelief and laughter.

"Maybe I wanted one," Perry pouted, burying his face in her neck and kissing it.

"Oh, Perry," Della giggled as Perry kissed her ear which always tickled. "What's the matter? I thought you loved to spend time with Eli and Brooke?"

Eli and Brooke were Paul Jr. and his wife Diane's children. Eli was seven and Brooke was four. Perry and Della had adopted both children as their grandchildren at the request of Paul and Diane. Paul figured that all of them were like family anyway, and Perry and Della would probably be seeing them all the time, and to go ahead and call them their grandkids. Della had agreed immediately, but Perry had needed some convincing. However, when both Eli and Brooke had been born, Perry had fallen in love with both of their cute little faces. He loved both kids unconditionally and whenever they came over to visit, Della felt like she was raising three kids instead of two. Perry had a special, one-of-a-kind relationship with each child. With Eli, Perry could rough him up, take him fishing, and build little projects with him. With Brooke, on the other hand, he rassled a little with her (always letting her win of course), cuddle and kiss her, and he could take her to work with him.

Della was the typical grandmother because she cooked and baked their favorites every time they came, kissed boo-boos and tears away, and could easily settle them down and have them obey her every command. She was there to break up fights, arguments, and settle matters once and for all. She also made sure that they had everything they needed, were fed and watered, and were protected at all times. In Perry and the children's eyes she was the perfect Grandma.

Of course they all had nicknames for each other too. Perry was not called Grandpa by either one of the children; he was called Pop from Eli and Pappy from Brooke. Della was called Grams by Eli and was called Mimi by Brooke. Neither Perry nor Della knew why the kids called them different names, but in the end it did not really matter. Della called the children by their real names, but Perry had special nicknames for each of them. For example, he called Eli Whirlwind because he was always running everywhere and was so impatient, and he called Brooke Bunny because she was little and cute but was alert and smart.

"As always you're right," Perry said straightening up and looking at Della, "I do love to spend time with them."

"I'm glad to hear it, Darling," Della smiled cupping his face with her hands, "because they are going to be here any minute."

Della and Perry kissed. After a minute they broke apart, smiled at each other, then went their separate ways child-proofing the house. Della put all of the breakable objects around the house up high on something or hid them in a cabinet so Eli could not break them like he usually had a habit of doing, while Perry made sure there was nothing lying around or anything period that Brooke could choke on because that little girl liked to put things in her mouth. When they had both checked the basement, main floor, and upstairs and were satisfied that everything was up and away, they both sank onto the couch completely exhausted and the kids were not even there yet.

A minute later they heard a car horn blast outside the house which signaled that Paul and Diane were there. Perry and Della looked at each other once, smiled, and got up from the couch to welcome their guests. Perry and Della had not even reached the door when the front door swung open and in ran two kids, barreling in to see their favorite grandparents.

"Grams! Pop!," Eli shouted as he ran to his grandparents and hugged them each in turn. Brooke politely waited her turn then when Eli was out of the way she yelled, "Mimi! Pappy!" She then tried to hug each of them like her brother had, but since she was shorter than Eli, Perry and Della picked her up and hugged her.

"Has anybody seen where my kids have gone," said Paul's voice from the doorway.

"We've got them, Paul," Perry laughed still holding Brooke. "They wanted to see their good looking Grandmother!"

"Oh, Perry," Della said in surprise holding on to Eli by his shoulders, "stop that! They really wanted to see their handsome Grandfather."

"If this is going to be a 'sexy' weekend then maybe we should take our children," Paul whispered to Diane who smiled at Della who in turn rolled her eyes at Paul.

"Pappy," Brooke asked, her big brown eyes staring into his big steel blue ones, "what does 'sexy' weekend mean?"

The surprise on Perry's face was evident as Paul and Diane laughed. "It's a prideful and shameful thing you should never ever do, understand?"

"Okay, Pappy," Brooke smiled then looked at her parents.

"She's become quite curious lately," Diane explained to both Perry and Della. "She's been asking all kinds of questions. We don't know why."

"She's just curious like her father and grandfather," Della sighed, winking playfully at Diane who giggled seeing the scoffing looks on Paul's and Perry's faces.

"Well, I brought in all their stuff," Paul said looking at the bags at his feet. "They've got everything they need. We'll be coming back late Sunday night, is that okay?"

"Oh, that's fine, Paul," Della said smiling. "We just love to spend time with our little angels!"

"Ah, Grams," Eli said in dismay.

All the adults laughed.

"_He's_ not quite the 'little angel' he used to be," Diane told Della, looking down at her son with one eyebrow raised. "However, she still is."

Brooke looked at Perry smiling in a triumphant way and Perry beamed back at her. Just then the living room clock struck noon which made Paul say, "Well, we had better be going."

Perry put Brooke down so she could hug and kiss her parents goodbye. Eli hugged and kissed them goodbye after Brooke. When all the "goodbyes", "be goods", and "we love yous" had been said, Paul led Diane out to the car and, with a wave goodbye, drove away towards their romantic weekend.

"Well, Della," Perry said wrapping his arm around her, "it looks like it's just you and me."

Della smiled at Perry then looked down at the kids who wore angry expressions, "Well, what about them, Darling?"

"Oh, yeah," Perry said playfully looking down at Brooke and Eli, "we have these two rascals, don't we?"

"We're not wascals, Pappy," Brooke said, and then quickly correcting herself said plainly, "Rascals."

Perry chuckled bending over to pick Brooke up, "Of course you're not," Perry said apologetically then whispered, "I meant your brother."

Brooke giggled as Eli protested, "I'm not either, Pop!"

Perry and Della both chuckled. Della took Eli by the hand since Perry already had Brooke and led them into the family room. Once the two children were on the couch, including Perry, Della remained standing and asked the kids, "Are either of you hungry or thirsty?"

"I'm hungry, Grams," Eli said rubbing his stomach.

"I'm thirsty," Brooke said quietly.

"I'm both," Perry chimed in, "will you fix us something, Darling?"

Della smiled a warm, motherly smile as she said, "Why certainly my dears."

Della walked into the kitchen with Perry, Brooke, and Eli behind her. The three children sat at the bar waiting for Della to serve them. She stood on the opposite side of the bar and asked, "What would you all like to eat?"

"How about Mac & Cheese, Grams," Eli shouted, "'cause you make the best!"

"Yeah," Perry agreed nodding, "that sounds good. Eli knows how to pick a man's meal!"

Perry glanced over at Eli and winked. Eli's chest puffed out as he proclaimed, "One day I'm going to be as big as Pop!"

"Well, Eli," Perry sighed, putting a hand to his own stomach, "you don't want to get this big. Pop needs to lose a few pounds."

"Well, I think Pop looks great," Della smiled, reaching across the bar and putting a hand on top of Perry's. "What about you, Brooke? Do you want Mac & Cheese?"

Brooke silently shook her head, but instead hopped down off her chair and ran into the family room. Perry and Della looked at each other confused. A minute later, Brooke came back into the kitchen with her sippy cup. She went around the bar to where Della was standing, held it up for Della to take, and said, "I'm not hungry Mimi, I'm just thirsty."

Della took the cup and before she could say anything to Brooke, she had already circled back around the bar and with Perry's help, sat on his lap.

"Why aren't you hungry, sweetie," Della asked a little concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

Brooke nodded and leaned back against Perry. Perry put a hand on her forehead and told Della, "She doesn't feel warm." Then he looked down at Brooke and asked, "Are you just not hungry?"

She nodded and said innocently, "I don't want to eat anything that will make me look like Pappy."

Perry and Della both burst out laughing at the little girl. Wiping the tears from her eyes Della explained, "Honey, you won't look like Pappy if you eat Mac & Cheese, you'll look like me. Now are you hungry?"

Brooke smiled sheepishly and nodded. Perry kissed the top of her head as Della said, "Well after we eat, we need to think about something fun to do today and tomorrow."


	2. The children

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. I only the own the situation in which I have put them in.

After the last remains of the Mac & Cheese had been eaten up, Perry, Della, and the children all went back into the family room to discuss plans for the rest of the weekend. All four of them sat on the couch, Perry and Della side by side, Eli on Della's other side, Brooke on Perry's. Once they were settled Della asked, "So what do you guys want to do?"

As usual Eli was the first to respond, "Let's go to the zoo!"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Della told Eli excitedly. Then pointing at Perry said, "We could take them to the Los Angeles Zoo and Botanical Gardens. It's only about an hour or an hour and a half away from here. Oh, let's do it, Perry!"

"Della," Perry smiled and laughed at her, "If I didn't know better I'd say you are as excited as the kids! But still I don't know."

"Oh please, Pop," Eli leaned over Della and begged. "I want to see the tigers!"

Perry smiled at Eli for a little bit until he looked down at Brooke on his other side and asked, "Bunny, what do you want to do? Do you want to go to the zoo?"

Brooke looked up at him, grinned, and said, "Rrroooaaaarrr!"

Perry and Della laughed and Perry said, "Well it looks like the vote is unanimous. It looks like we're going to the zoo!"

Both kids, along with Della, clapped and hollered. Perry held up his hand for silence. When the room had calmed down Perry said, "We'll go tomorrow."

"Ah, Pop," Eli groaned. "Why can't we go today and somewhere else tomorrow?"

"Well," Perry said looking to Della for a little support, "I thought that maybe we could do something relaxing and small today."

"Could we go into the woods behind the house, Pop," Eli asked. "Could me and Brooke go exploring?"

"We would have to come with you," Della explained looking sternly at Eli. "Neither you nor Brooke, especially Brooke, is old enough to go out there on your own."

Eli crossed his arms pouting and settled back into the couch cushions before he whispered, "Okay."

Della smiled and looked over at Perry to find Brooke propped up on Perry's stomach. Perry looked down at her and asked, "Do you want to go exploring in the woods, Bunny?"

Brooke looked up at him with a great big grin and nodded.

"Alright," Perry said, picking Brooke up and heading towards the back door, and said in a deep voice, "Adventurers Bunny and Whirlwind wish to explore new lands and find new creatures!"

Brooke giggled and Eli ran past Della and Perry towards the woods. Della always being the protective one shouted, "Eli, don't go too far!"

When Eli did not stop it was Perry's turn to yell, "Eli, wait for us!"

Eli stopped, turned around, and sat down in the grass waiting for Della, Perry and Brooke to catch up.

Perry put Brooke down and she ran to her brother and playfully tackled him. Perry and Della smiled, they were so cute. Perry and Della finally reached the children and off they ran into the woods. They walked lazily hand in hand, watching the children "explore". Perry chuckled.

"What's so funny," Della asked, a crooked smile playing across her lips.

"Oh," Perry sighed looking at her, "I just remember all the times we ever went hiking and picnicking."

"Those were fun times," Della agreed, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked. She remembered them just as plainly, all the food, fun, and romance. They were magical times that she would not forget any time soon.

"As a matter of fact," Perry whispered, "let's go on a picnic next weekend like we used to. We hardly ever do anything fun for ourselves anymore. How about it, do you want to go?"

"I think that would be wonderful, Perry," Della said excitedly.

Just then they heard a noise that made them go numb, it was a scream. Perry and Della looked at each other and then took off running in the direction of the scream. Della pulled ahead of Perry since his bad knee limited his movement. Della rounded a clump of trees first to see Eli sitting on a stump and Brooke sitting on the ground crying.

"Sweetheart, what happened," Della asked picking Brooke up and hugging her.

Perry soon came around the clump of trees and noticed Brooke crying in Della's arms.

Breathless he asked the crying child, "What happened, Bunny?"

When Brooke did not answer, Perry turned to Eli who merely sat on the stump offering no help to the problem. Not meaning to sound angry Perry barked, "What happened?"

Looking stunned Eli replied, "A spider got on her and she screamed and it bit her. I killed it though."

Still having a hard time breathing, Perry leaned against a tree while Della checked Brooke over, searching for the bite.  
"Found it," Della said loudly after a few minutes. "It bit her on the tummy."

"You don't think…it was…poisonous…do you," Perry gasped.

"No, I don't think so," Della answered smiling at Brooke. "It'll just sting and probably itch a little later."

Wordlessly Perry nodded and closed his eyes. He thanked God that it was just a harmless spider, but next time it could be something worse. He was mad at himself because he had not been watching his Bunny. He was also frustrated that if it had indeed been something far worse, it would have taken him a while to get to her because he was too old, too slow, and too out of shape for this. He still could not quite catch his breath.

"Perry, Darling, are you alright," Della asked concerned. While he had had his eyes shut she had wandered over to check on him. "You don't look so good."

"No, I'm fine," Perry lied, smiling at Della to try and convince her otherwise. He looked down and saw Brooke staring up at him, tear stains still on her cheeks. He sighed as he asked, "Are you going to be alright, Bunny?"

She gave a small smile then asked him innocently, "Are you, Pappy?"

He pushed himself off the tree and put a hand to his chest rubbing it. It was like a dull pain in his chest and it was slightly hard to breathe. However, Perry tried to cover it up as he said to the kids and Della who still looked concerned, "I'm going to be okay."


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. I only the own the situation in which I have put them in.

Two hours later, Eli and Brooke were tired of playing outside. Eli ran into the house with Della chasing after him. Perry grabbed a sleepy Brooke and slowly walked to the house.

The pain in his chest was slightly subsiding. He did not know what was wrong with him. He had a sneaking suspicion, but he did not want to scare Della. A small voice pulled him out of his thoughts and worries and asked, "Are you sick, Pappy?"

"What," Perry asked sounding confused, "why would you think that?"

"You were out of breath," Brooke explained, "and you rubbed your chest like I do when I'm sick and I'm stopped up."

Perry chuckled and smiled at her, "You're very smart, Bunny. No, I'm not sick. I was just scared something may have happened to you. I can't have something happen to my little Bunny, can I?"

Brooke shook her head, and then wrapped her arms around Perry's neck. She then whispered softly, "You're not going to leave me are you, Pappy?"

Perry stared at her with sympathy and whispered, "No, Bunny, I'm not ever going to leave you."

The little girl hugged him tightly and tears started forming in his eyes. He quickly blinked them back for he could not let Della see him crying. He walked back to the house with Brooke hanging on tight to his neck. When Perry walked into the house via the back door he heard Della and Eli laughing. Putting on a smile he ambled into the family room and found Eli and Della on the floor. Della was tickling Eli who every once in a while would reach and tickle a place on Della.

"What are you two doing," Perry asked chuckling, setting Brooke down on the floor.

Della glanced up, but not for long so that Eli could not get a cheap shot. Della answered between breaths and dodges, "This is punishment for beating me to the house!"

Perry chuckled and also sat on the floor. When Eli and Della were done tickling each other, Perry wanted a shot at Della. When Eli looked up at him, Perry put his finger to his lips, snuck up behind Della, and then started tickling her.

"Oh, Perry," Della gasped laughing fit to burst, "That's not fair! Help someone!"

Eli took this chance to pounce on his grandfather. Perry left Della alone and started roughing Eli up. For about five minutes they continued to roll around and pin each other until finally Perry rolled on his back with Eli laying on top of him, "Oh, Eli you win!"

"Yeah, I won!" Eli yelled in triumph.

When Eli got off of him, Perry felt that awful pain in his chest again and automatically put his hand to his chest and clutched it. This action did not go unnoticed by Della who asked urgently, "Darling, what's wrong?"

Perry's eyes were screwed up from the pain in his chest. He felt Della put her hand on top of his chest and cry, "Perry, can you hear me?"

Then the pain in his chest subsided greatly and he could breathe again. He opened his eyes and saw Della above him, her eyes shining with tears. He felt as out of breath as if he had just run a marathon. With Della's help he sat up into a sitting position. His breathing became increasingly more labored as if merely sitting up had taken all of his energy which he felt as if it had. He had broken out into a hot sweat, was shaking, and was pale. He looked into Della's large, frightened eyes and gasped, "I'm fine, Darling. Could you help me stand up?"

"Perry, are you sure," Della asked weakly.

Perry nodded and with all the strength that he and Della together could muster, finally got him to his feet. She then helped him into the kitchen where he sat down on a barstool while Della got him an aspirin and some water. After about ten minutes, Della stared at him sternly and asked, "Perry, what happened in there? Are you going to be alright?"

Perry shrugged and said weakly, "I don't know. It happened earlier today when we heard Brooke scream and we ran towards her. After we got to her, I felt the same kind of pain in my chest, but it wasn't as intense as it was just now. I don't know, Della. When that happens I can't breathe, I can't move, and I can't talk. It's like you're suffocating. It's scary."

Della was listening to him with sympathetic eyes. She circled around to his side of the bar and put her arms around his shoulders and chest. After a minute she asked, "Do you think you're going to have a heart attack?"

Perry remained silent. He was not sure what was wrong with him, but that's what he would have thought it was; a heart attack. He looked up at Della and asked, "Where are the kids?"

Meanwhile, Eli and Brooke were having their own little conversation about Perry on the staircase.

"Do you think we're killing Pappy," Brooke asked Eli.

"Pop's going to be ok," Eli whispered.

"If we are killing him, I started it," Brooke said sadly, tears forming in her eyes. "It was my fault earlier."

"Pop wouldn't leave us, Brooke," Eli said confidently.

"He would if we were the ones who made him leave," Brooke sadly answered.

They stopped talking for a minute before Eli asked, "Do you think we play too hard with him?"

Brooke nodded slowly before saying, "I don't think we should bother Pappy the rest of the weekend and let him get better. He wasn't sick before we came."

"Yeah," Eli reluctantly agreed, "I guess that means no zoo, huh?"

Brooke nodded and repeated, "No zoo."

"Well, let's get washed up for dinner so Pop or Grams doesn't have to worry about doing it."

"Ok," Brooke agreed letting Eli take her little hand. Together they walked up the stairs and into the guest bathroom.

All through their conversation, Perry and Della had been listening from the doorway of the kitchen that was adjacent to the staircase. Perry hung his head in sadness and Della put her arms around his middle.

Those kids were such good kids, he thought, and he would not trade them for the world.


	4. Understanding

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. I only the own the situation in which I have put them in.

As Eli and Brooke were upstairs washing their hands, Perry and Della were downstairs starting dinner. All the while Perry was thinking about what he had just overheard between his grandchildren. He sighed heavily, and Della put her hand on his shoulder.

"Perry, why are you so upset," Della asked. "Are you upset with them?"

"No," Perry said, taking a seat at the bar, "I'm upset with myself. What is wrong with me?"

Perry put his head in his hands in frustration. Whenever the children were around he tried to keep his anger in check.

Della rubbed his upper back and silently whispered, "I wish I knew, Darling. Until we can see a doctor on Monday, you'll just have to take it easy."

"I wanted to have fun with the kids," Perry explained.

"Oh, Perry, they will understand this time," Della said in an attempt to calm him down.

"Della," Perry barked, beginning to become impatient, "we don't get to see them very often, and when we do they don't stay very long. This is the longest we've had them since the day they were born. Della, I'm not getting any younger, and the remainder of my time here on earth is going to be spent with those kids!"

Della looked away and walked to the stove. Perry knew he had upset her which had not been his intention. Perry walked up behind her, putting his arms around her, and burying his face in her neck. He sighed as he said, "I didn't mean to get mad at you, Della. It's just I want to be with my grandchildren and you."

Della felt wet on the back of her neck, and turned to face him. He was crying. She took his face in her hands and whispered in an understanding voice, "I know you want to be with us, Perry. We want you with us too, but if you don't let yourself get better, we may lose you. We can't, nor won't, let that happen. We need you."

"No," he choked, shaking his head; "it is I who needs you, Eli, and Brooke."

He and Della leaned in and kissed passionately. When they broke apart they were both smiling. Then they heard a giggle coming from the doorway, and looked over to see Eli standing there holding his sister's hand smiling, while Brooke was laughing.

As soon as Perry and Della saw them, their worries disappeared. Perry walked towards them and knelt down beside them. However, when he got too close, Brooke stopped laughing and Eli stopped smiling. The kids backed away as if scared that Perry would drop to the floor again, clutching his heart, and in unbearable pain. The smile vanished on Perry's face too as he watched their reaction towards him.

He stood and said in an authoritative yet gentle tone, "I want to talk with you two in the family room."

The children looked at each other confused, but none the less entered the family room and sat on the couch. Della came next, and then Perry. He waited a minute, thinking about what he was going to say, and how he was going to say it.

"Eli…Brooke…me and Grandma heard your conversation…."

"Are you mad at us, Pop," Eli asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"No, Whirlwind, I'm not mad," Perry explained. "I just don't want either of you to worry about me, okay? I want us to have fun together. Let me worry about the consequences."

Eli and Brooke looked at each other, looked at Della, and then looked back at Perry when Brooke said, "But Pappy, we make you sick. Before we got here you weren't sick. But when I screamed you started hurting. We don't want to hurt you, Pappy."

Perry stared at Brooke, his eyes becoming watery. He knelt down beside her and said, "Bunny, neither you nor Eli made me sick. It's just something that happened. I'm going to be fine, but if you shut me out, I will get sick. You know why? It's because I love you so much that I can't stay away from you, not when you're in my house. Being with you two is what makes me feel good, trust me."

Eli and Brooke glanced at each other, and then smiled at Perry. Suddenly, the children lunged at him, hugging him tightly around his neck. They hit him with such force, that he lost his footing, falling to the floor taking Eli and Brooke with him. Della laughed from her place in her chair as the kids and Perry laughed as well.

Eli was lying on the floor beside Perry and said, "It's good we don't have to stay away from you, Pop."

"Yeah," Brooke chimed in who was lying directly on top of Perry, "we would miss you too much."

"I would miss you too," Perry said back, smiling at Brooke then at Eli.

"I love you, Pop," Eli said.

"I love you too, Pappy," Brooke added.

"I love you both too!"

"Well," Della said, unable to stop the tears from coming, "I'm going to fix dinner now. I'll call you when it's ready."

"We'll help you," Perry said, trying to get up after Brooke rolled off of him and onto her brother.

"Then come on," Della smiled, "let's get dinner going because I am _starving!_"


	5. Cooties

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. I only the own the situation in which I have put them in.

Dinner was enjoyable for all of them. They laughed more than they ate. Perry had almost forgotten about his chest pains until he felt a flicker of one during dinner, which he was careful to conceal from Della and the children. After an hour and a half, dinner was over and Della was gathering the dishes into the dishwasher. The children ran into the living room, playfully fighting with each other. Only a couple of times did Perry have to reprimand Eli a little for playing a bit too rough with Brooke. He watched them run out of sight again, and then he turned to Della and his heart almost stopped.

She was as stunningly beautiful as ever. Most women lost their figure and their sex appeal, but in Perry's eyes that had certainly not happened to Della. He watched her as she bent over to load the dishwasher, and then straighten up and lean over the sink to rinse off a dish. Slowly, carefully, and quietly Perry got up from his place at the bar and crept towards her. He thought he had her until she said playfully, "You pinch my butt or grab my waist and I will have to hurt you, Perry Mason!"

Perry continued to smile as he asked with her back still to him, "How did you know?"

"After watching Eli I have developed a sixth sense when it comes to misbehaving."

She turned to face him with her eyebrow raised in a playfully threatening way, but almost immediately she laughed as she saw the pouty look on Perry's face. He grabbed her into a hug and buried his face into her neck as he said a little muffled, "I don't ever misbehave."

"Oh really," Della smirked, remembering all the times he or they had broken the law or stretched it to its max. "Then what do you call what you did to clear your clients?"

"Necessity."

Della laughed again, pushing away from him slightly so she could see his face. With his face in her hands she said, trying to act serious, "No, that was you trying to get a little adventure."

"May I remind you, Mrs. Mason," Perry said matter-of-factly, "that you came along on those cases as well for the same 'adventure' as I did?"

"Touché," Della giggled as she pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Perry kissed her back just as deeply, enjoying the sensation of her lips against his. He had always loved to kiss her and he hoped to never stop.

Just as they were getting into the heat of things, both of them heard a small gagging sound from behind them. Reluctantly letting each other go, they looked towards the sound to see Eli standing there, a disgusted look on his face.

"Gram, Pop," Eli said sticking out his tongue, "that's gross. Pop, you have girl cooties now!"

Perry chuckled as he said, "After a certain age their cooties go away."

Eli cocked his head to one side in confusion as he asked, "What age is that?"

"Oh," Perry sighed thinking of a good dating age, "about when they turn seventeen their cooties go away completely and they never come back."

"Oh," Eli said nodding, "then I'll wait till then."

"That's smart," Perry said smiling.

"Pop," Eli asked.

"Yes?"

"Girls say that boys have cooties too. When do ours go away so girls can touch us?"

Just then Brooke walked into the kitchen and stood next to her brother. She had her stuffed animal as a sign she was ready to go to sleep. Perry stared at her for a while before he said a little more stern than he had intended, "Boy's cooties don't go away for girls until they are married."

"Wow," Eli said, looking down at Brooke, "I'm glad I'm not a girl, then."

With that he ran off and they heard him going up the stairs. Laughing slightly, Perry and Della walked over to Brooke where Perry bent down to pick her up. Looking at her with a twinkle in his eye, Perry asked, "Are you sleepy, Bunny?"

Brooke merely nodded, resting her head on his chest. Perry let out a throaty chuckle as he headed upstairs with Della right behind him. When they reached the top of the stairs, Eli already had his pajamas on, and was standing at the bathroom sink getting ready to brush his teeth.

"I'll take care of Eli," Della offered, heading towards the bathroom, "you can take care of Brooke."

"Alright," Perry agreed, heading to the room that Brooke usually slept in when they came to visit. Her room was done in pink and white or as Eli had called them "Yucky little girl colors". Carefully, Perry sat her down on the bed then moved over to the small chest of drawers. He opened the first drawer and pulled out a little pink Disney princess gown for her to sleep in. After about five minutes, he had her in her nightgown, and again he picked her up and took her into the bathroom. Once there he helped her to use the bathroom, making sure she used it, and then once he was satisfied, took her over to the sink to wash her hands and brush her teeth.

Ten minutes later, Eli went back into her room and with one hand, pulled down the sheets and gently laid her in the bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead and whispered softly, "Good night, Bunny. I will see you in the morning. I love you."

"Good night, Pappy," the little girl grumbled as she turned over onto her side. "I love you too."

He smiled down at the little girl, and then walked to the door where he turned on her Hello Kitty night light. He walked out into the hall where he passed Della as they swapped to tell the other child goodnight and that they loved them. A little while later, they both met again in their bedroom where they shut the door and got ready for bed themselves, and to continue what they had started in the kitchen.


	6. Going to the Zoo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. I only the own the situation in which I have put them in.

Perry's eyelids fluttered as he saw sunlight filter through his lids. Taking a deep breath he rolled over to look at Della who had her back to him. He smiled at her as he did every morning, happy with the fact that she was the first thing he saw every day, and he was the first thing she saw in return. He looked over at the alarm clock that was on her side of the bed which read seven o'clock. Gently he laid his head on her shoulder which caused her to stir. She lifted her head slightly to see what the weight was on her arm when she saw Perry and smiled that adorable smile he loved so much. She rolled over on her back so that she could see him properly as she whispered, "Good morning, Counselor."

"Good morning, Darling," Perry whispered back as he leaned in and kissed her. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm just fine," she yawned as she buried her face in his chest, "and you?"

"Great that I have you beside me," Perry answered, resting his head on top of hers.

Della laughed a throaty laugh as she snuggled in closer. She loved to hear the beat of his heart for he had once told her that it beat only for her. She loved the fact that he always knew what to say and when to say it. She was just about to go back to sleep when she heard a creaking sound on the other side of the room. She sat bolt upright making Perry rise with her since he had been on top. A little startled at her sudden action, Perry asked, "What is it?"

"Didn't you hear that," Della asked, looking towards their bedroom door which she saw was slightly ajar. She then heard a rustling on Perry's side of the bed and put it all together like a good detective would and said playfully, "I think we have company, Perry."

Just then two bodies leapt up from off the floor and onto Perry who caught the two fully awake children. Della watched in affection as her husband and grandchildren wrestled in the bed. However, she was careful to remain out of the rough housing as she tried to get out of bed and to the bathroom to get ready, but not without dodging a pillow first.

Ten minutes later Perry was huffing and puffing with the Eli beside him on Della's side of the bed as Brooke was roosted on top of him. Brooke was giggling so Perry sat up on his elbows and asked trying to be tough, "What are you laughing at?"

"You, Pappy," Brooke answered without hesitation. She then slid off of him and took a place beside Eli who was also smiling, but his was a smile of triumph. He crossed his arms as he said to Perry, "That's the second time I've beaten you, Pop. I'm the man!"

"That certainly is the second time you've beaten me," Perry admitted as Della came out of the bathroom with her robe on, smiling at him. "But I don't know about you being 'the man' just yet."

Eli looked as though he was going to pounce Perry again as Della moved quickly to grab him before he could do so and suggested, "Why don't we give Pop a chance to get ready while we go down stairs and start fixing breakfast, huh?"

Eli looked up at Della then back at Perry as he said reluctantly, "Alright, Grams, but me and Pop are definitely going another round!"

Perry laughed at his grandson's eagerness and said, "Count on it!"

Eli seemed satisfied with that response, and allowed Della to steer him out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. Brooke was still sitting on the bed with Perry when after a moment he asked, "Aren't you going to go with Mimi and Eli to help with breakfast?"

Brooke shook her head defiantly as she explained, "I want to stay here with you, can I?"

Perry grinned as he properly hugged her good morning and replied gently, "Of course you can, Bunny. Just sit right here and I'll be right back."

With that, Perry hoisted himself up off the bed and limped to the bathroom and closed the door. There he used the toilet, applied some deodorant, washed his face a little, and trimmed a little on his beard. Twenty minutes later he came out with his robe and was tying it when he noticed the look on Brooke's face, a look of discomfort. Perry walked back over to the bed and asked concerned, "Bunny, is something wrong?"

Brooke nodded as she answered, "My tummy itches where that spider bit me. I can't scratch it though 'cause Mommy says I shouldn't scratch bites like that 'cause they'll get sore."

"Well, your mommy is right," Perry agreed and reaching towards the little girl's nightgown asked, "Can I see your bite, please?"

Brooke nodded and Perry lifted up her nightgown to examine it. His brow furrowed as he surveyed the bite, it looked like nothing more than a mosquito bite, and it was obvious she was uncomfortable. Again Perry lifted himself off the bed and back into the bathroom where he came out two minutes later with a cotton ball, peroxide, itch cream, and a Band-AID. He sat all the stuff down on the bed between them and chuckled as he watched the little girl eyeing it suspiciously. He took her hand for a minute as he explained, "Relax, Bunny, this isn't going to hurt. I'm just going to clean it, put some anti-itch on it, and cover it up. We'll do this again later this afternoon and see if it looks and feels any better."

Brooke smiled a small smile and nodded as Perry set about his work. She only cried out a little once when Perry had put the peroxide on and it had stung somewhat. Five minutes later he was all done, and Brooke seemed to feel better. She crawled over to her grandfather and said, "Thank you, Pappy, I feel better."

"You're welcome, sweet heart," Perry said, pulling her into a big bear hug. "That's why I'm here is to make you feel better."

Perry then picked her up and together they went downstairs to investigate what the delicious aroma was coming from the kitchen.

**DGP**

When Perry entered the kitchen carrying Brooke, he saw Della standing in front of the oven watching something inside bake, while Eli sat at the bar with his arms folded and wearing a pouty face. Perry walked over to the bar area and sat Brooke down on a stool, and then put a hand on Eli's shoulder and asked, "What happened, Whirlwind?"

Eli turned his head as Della answered with her eyes still on whatever was in the oven, "I made him sit there since he can't keep his hands to himself and obey me. He almost got burnt on the oven."

Perry stared sternly down at Eli who fidgeted a little as Perry asked, "Is this true, young man?"

Without making eye contact Eli slowly nodded his head. Perry sighed as he asked the boy, "What am I going to do with you, Whirlwind?"

Eli did not say a word as Perry reasoned, "Well, I guess that means we won't go to the zoo today then."

At once Eli's head jerked up as Brooke asked excitedly, "We're going to the zoo, Pappy?"

Perry looked sadly over at Brooke and answered, "No, Bunny, not if Whirlwind can't keep his hands to himself and obey. That kind of behavior doesn't deserve to go to the zoo."

Brooke hung her head in disappointment as Eli said pleading, "I'll be good, Pop, I promise! I won't touch anything and I'll do everything you and Grams tell me to do, honest I will!"

Perry considered him for a moment. He then looked to Della for some support and sensing his need she said, "Alright, Eli, but if you so much as disobey us once we are going to leave, and you aren't going to make a fuss about it, understand?"

Eli nodded enthusiastically and said, "I understand, Grams!"

Perry and Della swapped glances again and Perry agreed, "Alright, then today I guess we're going to the zoo!"

At the same time both Eli and Brooke shouted, "Woo hoo!"

Perry and Della smiled at each other, and then the oven dinged. Della swung around, opened the door with an oven mitt, and then reached into the oven and drew out a batch of huge cinnamon rolls. Perry perched himself beside Brooke as Della served them and said, "Darling, you are wonderful!"

**DGP**

After cinnamon rolls, headaches, anxiety, arguments, and an occasional break down, Perry and Della finally got the kids together to go to the zoo that afternoon. Della had just set up Brooke's car seat when Perry came out the door and hollered at her, "Honey, where is Eli's right shoe at? I can't seem to find it anywhere!"

"Oh, Perry," Della sighed, hurrying back up to the house to help him search. After five minutes, they found it shoved up underneath the couch amongst other things they did not have the courage to touch. Once the children were dressed and Della had her supplies of money, sun block, bottled water, snacks, hats, and other random things, they were ready to leave. Della led Eli out to the car to get him buckled in and calmed down, while Perry strapped Brooke into her car seat. Once the children were fastened down, Perry and Della got themselves in the car and buckled in. As quick as he could, Perry started the engine and drove out of the driveway onto the main street.

Once they were about five minutes from home, Perry and Della both sighed in relief as they realized they accomplished a major feat: Getting out of the house! When they had had their moment of victory, Perry put his hand on Della's leg and squeezed it, and if the kids had not been in the car she would have moaned. Perry seemed to sense this for he chuckled and smiled at her. She took his hand in hers and said quietly to him, "Today is going to be a great day."


	7. Disaster Strikes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. I only the own the situation in which I have put them in.

Twenty minutes later Perry pulled into a parking spot at the Los Angeles Zoo and Botanical Gardens. Perry and Della quickly tried to get the kids out of the car since they were practically ripping at their seatbelts and car seats to get out. Perry took Eli's hand to keep him from running off, and Della carried Brooke so that she wouldn't tire out and run away too. The family approached the gate and Perry paid for their passes. As soon as they entered the zoo, the children squealed in delight at all the animals waiting to be seen.

The first animal they saw were the monkeys, but they couldn't stay long as Eli was attempting to feed one of them gum. Then they headed for the lions which Brooke was thrilled since she loved cats. Next they checked out the giraffes, crocodiles, elephants, tigers, and many more. Before they knew it three hours had passed, and to say that Perry and Della were exhausted would have been an understatement. Perry glanced down at his watch which read noon and said to Della, "We had better get something to eat."

"We could eat at the Gorilla Grill," Della suggested, pointing back behind her, "its got kid's meals."

"Alright," Perry agreed, taking Brooke from her and handing Eli over, "let's get something to eat. I'm starving!"

"Me too," Della, Eli and Brooke all said at the same time.

They sat themselves in some shade and ordered two grilled cheese meals for the kids, and they each had a hamburger. They sat and talked for about an hour before Perry decided it was time to move again. Since they had eaten at the Gorilla Grill, the kids now wanted to see a gorilla. However, before anyone was allowed to leave, Della gave both kids and Perry and herself a good rub down with sunscreen. Perry chuckled as Della rubbed the back of his neck and said so that only she could hear, "I wish we were at home and you were doing this."

Della playfully pinched him. Of course, both kids were ready to go so Perry and Della quickly gathered up all the gear and Della took Eli while Perry carried Brooke. As they walked towards the gorillas, Eli was trying to be smart.

"Did you know that when a male's back turns silver that he is basically the leader of his group?"

Perry smiled as he explained, "Eli, a silverback is a mature male and they fight for the leader position. Also gorillas live in families not groups."

Della gave him that look that told him he had said too much as Eli scowled. Perry sighed as he said, "You were on the right track, though, Whirlwind. I just added to your knowledge."

To get even, Eli looked at his grandfather and said, "So silverbacks are just old males, kinda like you since you have silver hair."

Della burst out laughing as it was Perry's turn to scowl. When Della finally caught her breath, she looked at Perry and said, "He has a point you know. However, you never had to fight me for leadership."

Perry laughed as he said, "There have been times that I wonder about that. However, young lady, I would never fight with you unless it was about your safety or the kid's safety."

Della smiled his favorite smile as she replied, "I know, Darling."

Before they knew it, they were standing in front of the gorillas, and both Eli and Brooke were leaning against the rail to get a better look down into their enclosure. Yet, after five minutes they were bored and in the mood to get some souvenirs. Perry, Della, Eli, and Brooke walked back to a shop they had passed called the International Market where all kinds of souvenirs were stashed. When Eli and Brooke saw the contents of the store, their little eyes widened in awe as this store seemed to have everything. No sooner had they gotten in the store, the two kids ran in different directions, Della following Eli and Perry walking after Brooke.

Finally Perry scooped her up and said sternly, "Bunny, we have to stay together, alright?"

Brooke wasn't paying any attention to her grandfather as she was too busy staring around at all the stuffed animals. Perry walked along the wall looking for a specific animal and he finally found what he was looking for. There were three shelves stocked full of different kinds of rabbits. Perry smiled down at Brooke and said, "How about I get a bunny for my little Bunny?"

Brooke squealed in delight as she said excitedly, "I like this one, Pappy!"

She pointed to a medium sized, white rabbit that was positioned sitting up on its hind legs. It also had a pink nose, pink paw pads, and the insides of its ears were pink too.

Perry chuckled as he reached up and grabbed one and handed it to Brooke who hugged it tightly to her and asked, "So I get to keep this bunny?"

"Yep," Perry answered, walking towards the cash register, "it's all yours."

"Yay!"

Perry grinned again as he approached the clerk behind the register and said, "This will be it."

The man rang it up and said, "That will be thirteen dollars and fifty four cents, sir."

Perry put Brooke down on the ground so that he could reach into his back pocket and pull out his wallet. Perry handed the man a twenty just as Della and Eli walked over to him, a stuffed lion in Eli's hands. Della smiled as she asked, "So what are you getting, Mr. Mason?"

"I, Mrs. Mason," Perry answered receiving the change back from the clerk and taking the stuffed rabbit from him too, "am getting a bunny for my Bunny."

Della smiled then as she looked around her smile began to fade as she asked, "Where is Brooke?"

Immediately Perry's brow furrowed as he answered, "She's right…."

He looked down at his side to see no one standing there. He looked all around him and panicking he replied, "She was just here, Della! I just put her down!"

"Perry," Della said alarmed now, "kids disappear all the time in the blink of an eye! This place is crawling with creeps, what if someone grabbed her?"

Perry suddenly went numb thinking about that possibility as he exclaimed, "No, we'll find her, we have too! Split up and let's look for her!"

Della nodded as she took Eli by the hand and tore off towards the entrance to the store to cover the front half while Perry headed for the back half. Perry searched row after row and couldn't find her anywhere. Just to be sure he walked through them all again and saw neither hide nor hair of his little girl. Really starting to get worried sick now, he stormed off to find Della to see if she had found her. When he got to the entrance Della was talking to a security guard who had his notepad out, taking notes of Brooke's description.

"You say she was just here," the young male officer asked.

"Yes, officer," Della confirmed as she caught sight of Perry rushing to them, "my husband was the last to see her."

Jut then Perry came up beside her and asked, "Did you find her?"

"No, Perry," Della answered close to tears.

Perry was close to tears as well as he said quietly, "We'll find her if it takes us all day."

"Perry," Della asked, tears falling down her cheeks, "what if we don't find her? What will we do?"

"Della," Perry barked, not meaning to sound so mean, "we _will_ find her! We have to, and I won't rest until I get my Bunny back!"

With that, Perry raced off outside the shop and looked around him. _She couldn't have wandered far, _he reasoned. Then a great tide of relief swept over him as he caught sight of her little, curly head watching in amazement as two zoo keepers were walking a lion cub for the public's entertainment. Forgetting all self control, he took off towards the little girl, and swept her up into his embrace and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Bunny," Perry said through tears, "I thought I had lost you!"

"No, Pappy," Brooke explained, shaking her head looking alarmed and confused, "I was here all the time, but if I were lost, I know you'd come find me."

"That's right," Perry replied, kissing her cheek, "and don't you _ever_ forget that!"

"Perry!"

Perry looked around to see Della and Eli hurtling towards them. Della quickly took Brooke from him and hugged and kissed her too as she asked Brooke, "Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mimi," Brooke said, "I was never not okay. I saw them walking the baby lions and wanted to see."

"Don't ever do that again, Brooke," Della told her angrily. "Your Pappy and I thought we had lost you! You can't worry us like that!"

"I'm sorry," Brooke said, tears welling in her eyes as she turned to Perry and asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"Bunny," Perry said, "right now we're just glad you're alright."

"Is there anything else you need folks," the officer asked as he had followed Della.

"No, thank you," Perry said.

As the officer walked away, Perry was hit with that terrible pain in his chest again. He had to sit down on a bench so that he wouldn't fall down. Della didn't notice at first as she was watching the officer walk away, and only noticed when she turned to ask Perry a question and saw that he was grabbing his chest, a look of excruciating pain etched into every line of his face.

"Perry!"

Della put Brooke down on the ground, and then she ran to Perry's side and asked, "Is it your heart again, Darling?"

Slowly Perry nodded his head and was able to croak, "Get an ambulance. I don't think I'm going to…."

He laid down on the bench as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and Della was crying and shouting at the top of her lungs, "Perry, NNOOOO!"


	8. In the Hospital

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. I only the own the situation in which I have put them in.

The sirens blared as an ambulance took Perry to a nearby hospital. Della held his hand as Eli and Brooke sat near the doors out of the way of the tech who was keeping an eye on Perry's vitals. When they arrived at the hospital Eli jumped down and quickly helped Brooke down so that she didn't get knocked over as the tech and the driver quickly removed Perry from the ambulance and Della followed at Perry's side.

A nurse who met them at the emergency entrance took the children while Della stayed with Perry. The nurse took them to the waiting area where a doctor or Della would come and fetch them later. As Eli and Brooke sat on a couch, Eli glared over at his sister and said acidly, "Nice going, Brooke."

"What do you mean," Brooke asked wide eyed with fear.

"If you hadn't run off, Pop wouldn't have gotten scared and his heart wouldn't be hurting again," Eli explained angrily.

Brooke looked down at the bunny Perry had bought her at the zoo and snuggled into it. Eli watched her as she did so and whispered, "If Pop dies, you killed him."

Without a word, Brooke moved away from her brother and sat in a chair at the opposite end of the waiting room, where she snuggled into her bunny and whispered into its fur, "Pappy, I'm sorry."

**DGP**

"Eli, Brooke," Della called out to the children.

Brooke's eyes fluttered open as she had been asleep. She looked up to see Della standing over her who smiled down at her and said, "Brooke, Pappy is awake and he wants to see you two."

Brooke immediately looked away and muttered, "You and Eli go see him, I'll stay here."

"Why, Brooke," Della asked confused, "Perry wants to see you both. Why don't you want to come with us?"

Brooke simply shook her head, and nestled down into her bunny again. Della sighed as she looked back at Eli who was staring at her with the most serious look on his face she had ever seen. She then looked from Eli to Brooke, and then it clicked with her what must have happened. Being with Perry all these years, she had picked up a few tricks. She walked over to Eli who was waiting by the doors to go see Perry, but Della put her arm around his shoulders and steered him back to the couch. She sat him down, looked him in the eye, and asked sternly, "What did you say to Brooke to make her not want to see Pop?"

Eli was hesitant as he thought about it then finally answered, "I told her if she hadn't run off, then Pop's heart wouldn't have started hurting, and we wouldn't be here. It's her fault Pop's sick."

Della looked at him in shock as she asked, "You really told your sister that?"

Eli nodded a defiant yes. Della sighed as she said, "We're going to let your grandfather talk to you about this when he gets better."

Eli looked at her confused as she led him back to the doors, waved down a nurse and asked, "Could you just keep an eye on that little girl for me, please? I'm going to run him up to his grandfather's room, and then I'll be right back down for her."

The nurse nodded a reluctant yes at being made a baby-sitter. Della quickly pushed Eli to the elevator, pressed the button for the third floor, and as soon as the doors opened walked to Perry's room. Perry was sitting up watching TV when Della and Eli entered. He turned to see them and smiled as Eli ran up to him and hugged him. Perry looked around the room waiting for another small figure to jump up in his arms, but no small figure was there. Worried he asked, "Where's Brooke?"

The look on Della's face told him something was wrong. She seldom ever got mad, but Perry could tell she wasn't happy about something. The tone in her voice suggested as much too when she replied, "Ask your grandson."

With that, she quickly left the room leaving Eli alone with a not-so-happy-looking Perry. Della rushed back downstairs to be with Brooke. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the little girl. She knew that whenever Eli got mad and wanted to blame someone, he really blamed them, and with Brooke only being four, she was a lot more gullible to believe that Perry being sick was her fault.

When she arrived back in the waiting room, Brooke was still nestled up in the same chair where Della had left her. Della smiled at the nurse as she passed to say thank you. She knelt down beside Brooke and whispered, "Brooke, it's not your fault that we are here. Don't let Eli tell you this is all because of you."

Brooke sniffed as she explained thickly, "But he's right, Mimi. If I hadn't run away, then Pappy wouldn't have gotten scared and he wouldn't have gotten sick. Eli said that if Pappy died it would be my fault."

Della furrowed her brow at the little girl, her mouth slightly open as she took in all of this information. Once Perry was done talking to Eli she was going to talk to him next. Della gave Brooke a small, sympathetic smile as she whispered soothingly, "Brooke, it's true that Pappy did get scared when we couldn't find you. It's also true that all that stress may have been too much for his heart to take. However, Pappy's heart has been causing him problems for a while now, and it certainly wasn't brought on by you. Lastly, Pappy is fine. He's upstairs awake right now waiting for you to come and see him. I think it would hurt him if you stayed away from him because of what Eli said."

Brooke sniffed again and wiped her nose on her arm as she asked, "Really?"

Della nodded and gave the child an encouraging smile. Brooke gave her a small smile in return and said softly, "Okay."

"Alright then," Della said and held out her hand for Brooke to take.

Brooke took her hand, and allowed her grandmother to lead her up to Perry's room where he was finishing up his little talk with Eli. When Della entered with Brooke hiding nervously behind her legs, Perry growled to Eli, "We'll finish this talk later, do you hear me, young man?"

"Yes, Pop," Eli muttered with his head down. As Della and Brooke walked further into the room, Della took Eli by the shoulders and led him outside leaving Perry and Brooke alone together. Perry waited and watched her for a little while as she stared down at the floor, and hugged her stuffed animal tightly. Perry smiled to himself as he said quietly, "Bunny, could you come here, please?"

Slowly Brooke shuffled her feet closer to Perry, but there was still quite a bit of distance between them. Perry looked at her sadly and said, "Bunny, why don't you want to come near me?"

The little girl hesitated before she answered, "I don't want to hurt you, Pappy."

Perry frowned at her and asked, "Hurt me? Sweetheart, you've never hurt me."  
"Eli said I did," Brooke explained miserably.

Perry sighed as he said, "Honey, Eli is being taken care of. Don't listen to what he said; he's just scared for me. Now I promise you that you won't hurt me if you give me a hug."

Brooke still looked a little unsure. Perry growled as he flung the covers off of him and huffed to Brooke, "If you won't come to me, then I'll come to you."

Brooke watched in horror as her grandfather attempted to get up, but he was still weak and a little in pain. Quickly Brooke ran to him and cried, "See, Pappy, I'm hurting you!"

She started to cry and Perry stopped. He looked sadly down at his granddaughter. As quickly as he could, he got back into bed and covered up and called to Brooke, "See I'm alright. Come here, Bunny, please?"

Brooke jumped up in his bed next to him and gave him a big hug. He gently rocked her back and forth and whispered, "Bunny, don't cry, I'm alright. Hush it's okay."

Brooke continued to cry softly into his chest and he continued to rock her. After a while, she sniffed and asked, "You won't leave me will you, Pappy?"

"Bunny," Perry answered, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "not for a long, long time."

Brooke seemed satisfied with that answer, and slowly fell asleep in Perry's arms.

**DGP**

Della had been talking to Eli about what he had said to Brooke when the door to the emergency entrance opened again. Della looked up to see Paul and Diane hurrying into the waiting room, both anxiously looking around them at their surroundings. When they both caught sight of Della, they quickly walked over to her and Paul asked worriedly, "We left as soon as you called. Is Perry alright?"

"Yes, Paul," Della reassured both of them and they relaxed considerably, "he's doing fine now. He's in his room with Brooke."

Paul and Diane nodded. Then Diane caught sight of Eli pouting in a chair beside Della and asked suspiciously, "Della, why is Eli down here with you and not with Perry?"

Della looked sternly down at her grandson and asked, "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

When Eli didn't offer any information, Paul asked his son angrily, "What happened, Eli?"

When he still continued to say nothing, Della answered, "When Perry had his mild heart attack today at the zoo it was minutes after Brooke had escaped from us. Perry and I were frantic. After about ten minutes, Perry found her outside the shop we were in. Well, with all the stress and worry over Brooke, his heart just gave in. He has been experiencing chest discomfort ever since you dropped the kids off. Anyway, when we got to the hospital and Eli and Brooke were by themselves down here, Eli proceeded to tell his sister that Perry was sick because of her and what she had done today. He also included that if Perry died it would be her fault. Of course, Brooke got upset and both Perry and I have had a talk with him. Now Brooke's in Perry's room and Perry is soothing it all over with her."

By the time Della was done telling her story, Paul and Diane were glaring at their son who refused to make eye contact with them, probably because he could feel them staring holes into the top of his head. After a minute of silence, Paul asked sternly, "Is that true, young man?"

Still not looking at his father, Eli nodded. Diane let out an angry sigh and said, "Well, after we're done visiting Perry the three of us are going to have a serious talk."

Eli nodded. Diane and Paul looked at Della and Diane asked, "How are you holding up, Della?"

"Oh, darling, I'm fine," Della answered sweetly, trying to smile a little to convince them. However, they weren't fooled that easily. Diane looked to Paul who then asked, "Can we see him now?"

"Oh sure," Della agreed, "Brooke's up there with him now as I mentioned earlier. I wonder if Perry was able to convince her that he's okay."

They soon found their answer for when they opened the door, Brooke was lying beside Perry with her head on his chest and both were happily fast asleep.


	9. Taken Away

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. I only the own the situation in which I have put them in.

An hour later, Perry slowly opened his drowsy, heavy eyelids. At first, he couldn't remember where he was or why he was there, and then he felt a small, warm weight at his side and remembered in a flash of scenes the zoo, Brooke, heart pain, ambulance, hospital, Eli, scolding, and then Brooke again.

He groaned as he looked down at the little girl still sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiled faintly before his head started to swim a little, and then he laid his head back and closed his eyes. Then somewhere off in the distance he heard his girl say softly, "Perry, darling, are you feeling alright? Do you want me to take Brooke away?"

_Take Brooke away, _he thought to himself as he pulled Brooke in closer to him, tightening his grip on the toddler. "No," he mumbled hoarsely, "she helps actually."

Della gave him a sympathetic look as she watched him draw Brooke in closer to him, and the little responded by snuggling into him. Never had she seen a grandfather and granddaughter so close as what these two were. She smiled and stroked Perry's head and whispered, "Alright, Darling. Paul and Diane are here to see you."

Once again, Perry tried to open his eyes and keep them open. When he did finally he saw the young couple beside him, smiling as Diane took his free hand and Paul patted him on the shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Perry," Diane asked softly so as not to wake her daughter.

"I'm fine, honey," Perry whispered, "thank you."

"You gave us quite a scare," Paul chimed in.

"Well, Paul," Perry groaned, "after working with me for so long you should be used to surprises."

The room fell silent as Paul and Diane exchanged pained looks. Perry's and Della's eyes were fixed on the two when Diane said sadly, "Perry, Della, Paul and I want to talk to you about the children."

All four adults looked at the two children to check that they were both fast asleep; Eli was passed out in a chair, before they went into deep discussion. When they were sure they could talk freely Della asked concerned, "What about the children?"

Diane glanced at Paul who answered uneasily, "Diane and I were talking in the car, and we've decided, mind you it wasn't easy, that we won't be leaving the kids with you anymore over night or on weekends."

Perry and Della both gaped at the Drakes before Perry asked angrily, "Why the hell not?"

"Perry," Diane jumped in, "after what's happened to you, we couldn't possibly leave the kids with you. That's a lot of stress on your part to take care of children so young."

"It really isn't a problem," Della argued, tears welling up in her eyes. "It's nothing we can't handle."

"Absolutely," Perry backed her up, "we love having the kids around."

"We know you do, Perry," Paul replied sounding tired, "but we think it's wise to just drop them off during the day, and then pick them up at night."

"But then we'll never see them hardly," Della said a tear falling down her cheek. "We are all so busy during the days with work and life that the only time we really get to spend time with them is when you want to have a weekend for yourselves, and those aren't even that often."

"We just feel this is for the best," Paul repeated.

"No," Perry barked causing Brooke to stir a little, "it's not about health or convenience, it's about our age. You don't think we can handle the children anymore because we're too old!"

Della glanced between Paul and Diane and asked barely audible, "Is that true, Paul, Diane?"

Diane rose from the chair she had pulled up to the side of Perry's bed, crossed the room over to her, and answered, taking Della's hands in hers, "Honestly, that's what it boils down to."

Della took in a sharp breath and yanked her hands away from the younger woman. Quickly and without looking at anyone, she rushed out of the room and down the hall, tears streaming from her eyes. Perry stared sadly after her, tears threatening his own eyes as he croaked, "See what you all have done? Please, I'm begging you; don't take our grandchildren away from us."

"Perry," Paul reasoned, "we're not taking them away from you! You'll still be able to see them."

"When," Perry growled, "once or twice every four months? On their birthdays? During holidays? Time flies, Paul! Before you know it, Eli will be driving and Brooke will be dating! They'll be living their own lives; they won't want to spend time with their grandparents! We'll become strangers to them! I can't live with that you two."

At that, he stared down at the sleeping little girl, and then over to the boy and whispered again more to himself than to anyone else, "I can't live with that."

Paul and Diane stared miserably at each other and then said, "We're sorry, Perry. We think this is best."

Defeated Perry nodded gloomily, kissed the top of Brooke's head, and remained there, crying into the little girl's hair.

**DGP**

"So we're _never_ going to see you anymore, Pop?"

Eli and Brooke were both wide awake now and at full attention. Perry and Della, who had been crying in the women's restroom for ten minutes, had just explained to them that they wouldn't be staying with them anymore at nights or on weekends. Eli and Brooke had taken that to mean that they would never be with Perry and Della again since nights and weekends were the only times they were ever with their grandparents.

"No, honey," Della answered, putting an arm around his shoulders, "we'll see each other just not as often."

Eli nodded before he said roughly, "This stinks!"

"I know, Whirlwind," Perry agreed.

Brooke, who was still by Perry's side asked quietly, pointing to her spider bite, "Pappy, at night and on weekends, who's going to take care of my bite if it doesn't get better?"

"You're mother will," Perry answered her quietly.

"Well, at night on the weekends who's going to help me get ready for bed?"

"You're parents will."

With big, brown eyes, Brooke stared Perry in the eyes and said defiantly, "But I want you to, Pappy!"

Perry hugged the little girl and when he spoke his voice cracked, "I know, Bunny, I want to do that too."

"We won't ever be as close as we are now, will we?" Eli asked, staring down at the floor.

Perry and Della looked at him and then to each other and sighed. Dell pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Of course we will, sweetheart. Of course we will. We'll just have to try harder is all."

At that time, Paul knocked softly on the room door and said sadly, "C'mon you two, it's time to go home."

Slowly Eli broke away from Della and told her he loved her before he went to his dad's side. Brooke, on the other hand, was still clinging to Perry crying, "I don't want to leave!"

Paul was ready to make his way over to his daughter before Perry said quickly, "Paul, let me talk to her for a minute, please?"

"Alright," Paul agreed, and then left the room pulling Eli by the hand. Della got up and left too sensing that Perry wanted to talk to her alone. When it was just Perry and Brooke alone together, Perry said, "Bunny, you have to go."

"No, Pappy," Brooke protested, "I want to stay with you!"

"I know, and nothing would make me happier," Perry replied honestly, "but your mommy and daddy would miss you very much."

"But I'm going to miss you very much!"

"I know, Bunny," Perry said, "me too."

They simply sat there a few seconds before Perry whispered, "Bunny, look at me."

When she did, Perry smiled and told her, "Whenever you're feeling lonely for me at night and on weekends, just hug your bunny I got you at the zoo and think of me. Anytime you need me, Brooke, I'll always be there, I'm just a phone call away. Never hesitate to call me at any time for any reason. Do you have your bunny with you?"

Brooke reached behind her and extracted her stuffed animal for Perry to take. He did so and kissed it on the nose and said, "Also anytime you need a kiss from me whether at night or for a boo-boo, touch the bunny's nose to you and I will be kissing you, okay, Bunny?"

Brooke nodded and smiled a watery smile at him before flinging her arms around his neck and saying, "I love you, Pappy, and I'm going to miss you!"

"I'm going to miss you too, Brooke," Perry choked. "Until I see you again I want you to be a good girl, keep Eli under control, and look after yourself, alright?"

Brooke nodded just as Della came to the door and said to Perry and Brooke, "Brooke, your parents are ready to leave. Come on, sweetie, I'll walk you down."

With Perry's help, Brooke climbed down off the bed and slowly walked to Della's side. Before she walked away, she gave Perry one last glance over her shoulder, waved and then walked with Della out of sight.

**DGP**

Twenty minutes after the Drake family had left, Della and Perry sat by themselves in Perry's room, neither one of them saying a word. The nurse had brought a tray up for Perry to eat his dinner fifteen minutes before, and Perry still had refused to touch it.

"Perry," Della said noticeably tired, "starving yourself won't bring the kids back."

"I know, Darling," he whispered hoarsely, "I'm just not hungry right now is all."

Della nodded and sighed, putting her head in her right hand which was propped up on the arm rest. Perry looked over at her and saw just what the stress and sadness of the night's events had done to her. To Perry she was still beautiful and always would be no matter what, but he couldn't help but notice that she had dark bags under her eyes which were also full of sleep, and puffy from crying. Her hair was out of place since she had been running her fingers through it since Perry had had his heart attack. Her skin looked pale, and she moved and acted like a woman more than half her age. She wasn't her normal chipper, optimistic, reasonable self. In short she looked like she could pass out and remain that way for days. Suddenly Perry thought that if Della looked bad from everything today he must look disgusting.

Perry reached over for his wife's hand, and at first she didn't take it. Perry stared at her concerned and thought that if Della rejected him on top of everything else that happened today that he would die of a broken heart rather than a bad one. Finally after a minute he asked softly, "Della, where are you, my love?"

"It's nine thirty," Della replied faintly, "it's time for the kids to go to bed."

Perry looked sadly at her and then said, "I miss them too, Darling. We'll see them; we'll just have to make an extra effort."

"That's not what scares me, Perry," Della answered, beginning to cry a little. "I know we'll make the extra effort, but what about Paul and Diane? They're always too busy for us. Will they care that we're not in their children's' lives that much anymore? What if they don't make the effort for the kids to see _us_?"

Della began to sob again as tears rolled down Perry's cheeks one after the other.


	10. Growing up means boys

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. I only the own the situation in which I have put them in.

Ten years had passed since the new arrangement of the children had taken place. Perry's heart was back to about ninety-five percent. He was just as active as he had always been with defending clients and playing detective with Paul. The children were fine as well. Eli was seventeen, driving and active in sports. He was a good kid in general, but that didn't mean he hadn't served his fair share of detentions. Brooke, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of what her brother had become. She was now fourteen, and was starting to like guys, much to Perry's dismay. She was a model student with excellent grades and active in community service. She would also sometimes go with Perry and Della to work, and she would always try to sneak her way into a case even though Perry and Della always told her no.

Perry was extremely excited for Friday night to come because he and Della had the teens for the weekend. Even though they weren't as social with the two of them like they had been when they were younger, Eli always watching sports, and Brooke text messaging constantly, Perry and Della were, nonetheless, happy to have them over like they used to.

Della was stationed in the kitchen preparing their dinner, while Perry had perched himself by the door, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the kids. Della shook her head as she yelled to Perry, "Darling, they will be here in a few minutes. Come in here with me and calm down some!"

Perry sighed and slowly ambled into the kitchen with a distracted and worried look on his face as he explained, "Well, Eli is driving now, and I just don't want him to wreck."

"So watching out of the living room window will prevent that?" Della asked as she checked on the lasagna she had in the oven.

Perry scowled at her while she wasn't looking. He grumbled something that sounded to Della like "whatever".

Once she was sure dinner wasn't burning, she turned to Perry and said in a stern but loving and understanding voice, "Don't give me that, Perry. I know you're worried and so am I. However, camping out by the window and biting my nails isn't going to prevent an accident from happening!"

Perry was about to counterattack when he heard the doors of a car slam. As quickly as he could, he went to open the door with joy and mostly relief running through his veins, calming him down considerably. As soon as he opened the front door, a small, lean body jumped into his arms and hugged him fiercely. Perry caught Brooke and gave her a bigger hug in return.

"Pappy!" Brooke squealed enthusiastically, nuzzling into Perry's neck.

"Hello, Bunny," he chuckled, hugging her tighter still. "How have you been?"

"Fantastic," Brooke said as she finally released him.

Perry stared into her big brown eyes and still saw the little four-year-old who got lost at the zoo on that hellish day. When he finally looked up expecting to see Eli, his eyebrows pulled together and he asked, "Where's your brother?"

For a flicker of a second, Perry saw an emotion flit across her face that looked somewhat like pain or embarrassment or shame? But in that second the emotion was gone and replaced with a look in her eyes that Perry often didn't see there…hate and pain.

"He has a football game this weekend," she answered in a monotone voice that startled him. "He said he didn't want to 'inconvenience' you by having to drive him up to the game in some city that's about two hours away."

For some reason her voice sounded bitter, and Perry doubted it was because of the football game. Not really sure how to handle this mood with her, he proceeded cautiously, "Did you not want to go?"

"Not really," Brooke shrugged, "if you've seen one football game, you've seen 'em all."

It wasn't a big secret that Brooke wasn't that into sports, but it still didn't make sense that she didn't want to cheer her brother on. There was something more going on, and as his detective mode kicked in, he was determined to find out what.

Seeing that her grandfather was somewhere else, Brooke cleared her throat loudly and asked a startled Perry, "Can I come in, Pappy?"

"Oh yeah!" Perry said, moving as quickly as he could to allow her to pass, even though she was so skinny he needn't move much. "Sorry, baby girl, of course you can come in!"

Brooke smiled at him, and then squeezed passed him and went straight for the kitchen to greet her grandmother. Perry could tell the two girls had reunited when he heard a squeal and then excited chatter. Perry then bent down and grabbed Brooke's bag to take up to her room. Once he had come back downstairs, he found his girls sitting together on the loveseat, talking and giggling the way every woman did. When Perry entered the family room, the girls both stopped their chatter and stared at him smiling.

Feeling somewhat self conscience he asked, "What?"

"Nothing, Darling," Della said, purring in such a way that if Brooke hadn't been there, he would have kissed her passionately right then.

"Then what are you two up to?" Perry asked innocently as he roughly settled into his big recliner.

Della and Brooke looked sideways at each other for a few seconds as if sharing an ESP moment. Finally Della told her granddaughter encouragingly, "You tell him. It's your good news."

Perry looked between the two of them, one of the few times in his life when he didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Brooke looked over at him, deliberated for a moment, and then slowly got up and went to him. She stood beside his chair and told him, "Well, at school I was just named the top of my class."

"That's excellent, sweetheart," Perry roared with enthusiasm. His chest swelled with pride; however, from the look in her eyes, this wasn't the best of the news to her. Unconsciously, she took a step back from him before she continued with her good news, "And also," she took a deep breath, never losing eye contact with Perry, "a boy asked me out yesterday…and I accepted."

His chest which had just moments ago been swelled with pride was slowly deflating. So the cause of her excitement was not for her smarts, but for a boy. The smile slowly started to slide from his face, and in turn her smile mimicked his. The madder he seemed to be, the more anxious Brooke became.

Della was familiar with that face, and told Brooke before Perry had the chance to say something he would regret, "Dear, why don't you go upstairs while I talk to your grandfather."

Brooke was all too happy to escape the madness that was soon to erupt, even though she felt guilty for leaving her grandmother to clean up the mess, but she'd been doing it for forty some years so she could handle herself.

As Brooke dashed upstairs never once looking back, Della all of a sudden turned stern and demanded softly, "Now why did you act that way for?"

That snapped Perry out of his reverie as he asked incredulously, "What way did I act that was so inappropriate?"

"You could have at least pretended to be happy for her."

"I am happy for her," Perry said, sitting up straighter in his chair, "when it comes to her grades. But not about a boy! Della, she's too young to be dating! Her parents can't possibly allow it!"

"Well, according to Brooke they've met this young man," Della countered, impatience starting to creep into her voice, "and Paul even has liked him. If he's good enough for her _father_ why can't he be good enough for you?"

"Because I've been around longer than _Paul _the ex-playboy, and I know how a gentleman should act. I don't even know this boy's name!"

"Well, you could have if you hadn't scared your granddaughter!"

"I didn't scare her," Perry retorted, a hint of shame and worry in his tone.

"Yes, you did," Della told him, "and if you want to know this stuff, you'll have to calm down and talk to your granddaughter, who was mature enough to keep us in the loop of her life, unlike her brother…."

At that she paused. Whenever they talked about Eli, Della especially always took it hard that he had separated himself from them. Perry sighed knowing she was right like so many times before.

"Alright," he said defeated, sounding like a brittle old man, "I'll go talk to her."

Della smiled as she watched him turn and go up the stairs.

**DGP**

When Perry reached Brooke's room, he noticed that her door was slightly ajar. Deciding that it would be better to knock after his upset downstairs, he tapped lightly on her door and asked quietly and ashamed, "May I come in, Bunny?"

When he heard neither an acceptance nor a rejection, he quietly opened the door the rest of the way and walked in. Brooke was lying on her bed, her head resting on her bunny that Perry had bought her that day at the zoo with her head facing away from the door. Perry closed his eyes for a second before he sat beside her, and put his hand gently on her narrow back. He rubbed her back and then her hair a minute before he said hoarsely, "I'm sorry, Bunny. I didn't mean to scare you if I did. Please forgive me?"

Perry heard her sniff, and then she turned on her back and stared at him. It killed him inside to see that she had been crying. She sniffed again and rubbed her eyes as she said, "I thought you were mad at me."

"No, sweetheart," Perry said apologetically. "Not over a boy."

Brooke smiled and launched herself at him, burying her face into his chest. They merely sat there like that for about five minutes, neither one saying anything to the other. Finally, Brooke pulled herself away from him and asked quietly, "So do you want to hear about my boyfriend or not?"

Perry grimaced at the word boyfriend, but never the less nodded. Brooke seemed to realize that was all the answer she was going to get from him, so she began to tell him.

"Well, he's sixteen…"

"Sixteen?" Perry barked, staring down at her incredulously. Seeing the look in her eyes reminded him of Della when she was silently telling him to hush so he mumbled, "Sorry, go on."

"Thank you," Brooke said and began again. "His name is Josh Wynn; he's sixteen, a junior, and captain of the football, basketball, and baseball teams. He makes high grades too and plans on majoring in law."

At that, the corners of Brooke's mouth twitched. Perry rolled his eyes at the thought of the going-to-be lawyer. Brooke continued as if she hadn't seen his gesture, "I hope you get to meet him one day. I know he will be ecstatic about me being the granddaughter of the famous Defense Attorney, Perry Mason, and his legendary Secretary and partner in crime, Della Street."

Perry thought about that and then sighed. He looked at Brooke intently before he asked, "He's not dating you because he knows that, is he?"

"No," Brooke answered, "I've never told him."

Perry nodded, and then another thought occurred to him, "If he's the captain of the football team, why didn't you want to go see him and your brother?"

Once again, that look of pain, hate, and bitterness glinted in Brooke's eyes for only a second before it was gone and replaced with tiredness and defeat. She sighed before she said, "When Eli found out that I was dating, not only his fellow captain, but his best friend, he got really mad at me. He started acting all crazy and shouting things like 'I can't believe you would steal my best friend' and 'Your relationship won't last long'. It was actually really scary. I thought he was going to wreck the car he was so upset."

Brooke unconsciously shivered as she thought about the drive to her grandparents. Perry listened to her story, half frightened and half mad. It scared him that Eli would be so upset at his sister over a friend that Brooke feared for her life while in the car, and it made him madder than hell that he would treat Brooke like that. Besides, Brooke hadn't asked this boy out, he had.

Perry was suddenly startled out of his thoughts when he felt Brooke snuggle into him, maybe trying to find protection. Perry hugged her back, kissed the top of her head, and whispered into her hair, "I promise, Bunny, your brother isn't going to do anything. He's just blowing off steam. It will all be over soon."

"I hope you're right," Brooke said, "because if Eli isn't over it by the game tomorrow he might take it out on Josh."

Perry rubbed her back in comforting circles while he mumbled in a low growl, "Your brother's not _that_ stupid to jeopardize his game over Josh dating you."

"You didn't see Eli, Pappy," Brooke whispered. "He was ticked."

Perry thought for a moment before he asked, "Do you know where the game is tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Brooke answered, confused by his sudden interest, "I've been there a couple of times for other stuff. Why?"

"We may go to the game," Perry decided despite the alarm in Brooke's eyes. Before she could object, he held up a hand and said simply, "I've never been to one of your brother's games, and this would give me the opportunity to see Josh and decide if I like him. Maybe afterwards we'll all go out to dinner, you, me, Mimi, and you can invite Josh if you like."

At this, Brooke beamed at him. This was the face he's prefer she wear all the time. She squeaked her delight at the idea and threw her arms around his neck, "Thanks, Pappy! This will be so much fun!"

"You're welcome, Bunny," Perry answered, unable to keep from laughing himself at her enthusiasm. "Now, let's go downstairs and eat some dinner. I'm starving, and it looks like you could eat something too. Mimi fixed her lasagna."

Brooke jumped off the bed, pulled Perry to his feet, and together they went down to dinner.


	11. That's a foul!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. I only the own the situation in which I have put them in.

The football game that night was to start at six o'clock. Perry decided that they should leave at four since Silver Creek, which was where the game was being hosted, was about an hour and a half away. He said he wanted to get there in enough time to buy tickets and pick out a good seat.

At first, Brooke had been nervous about going, even despite the fact that Perry had invited Josh out to eat. When her grandparents would ask her why, she would merely shake her head and simply explain that it was just a bad idea. Then during lunch, her cell phone had rung. Immediately the gloomy face that she had been sporting all day vanished completely, and she talked to Josh for two hours. The only reason she stopped then was when Perry had gotten aggravated hearing where their conversation was heading, (I love you, I miss you, and everything else Perry thought was inappropriate for teenagers) and ordered her to hang up.

"You'll see him tonight," Perry explained, seeing the hurt and slightly annoyed look on Brooke's face.

The twinkle then came back into her eyes at this thought; she shrugged, and said, "Alright. Just promise me you'll be on your best behavior, Pappy. I love you too much to disown you right now."

Before Perry could comment, Della walked up behind him, hugged his middle and answered, "Don't worry, Brooke. Pappy _will_ be on his best behavior. Isn't that right, _dear_?"

With the tone of her voice, Perry knew he had no choice. Brooke seemed to be satisfied with her grandmother's guarantee, smiled, and went upstairs to start freshening up since they were leaving in a couple of hours.

**DGP**

At four thirty, Perry, Della, and Brooke were all piled in the car and heading towards Silver Creek High School. Brooke had been animated enough while she had been getting ready, but as they got ever closer to Silver Creek, she had become silent.

Perry stole a couple of quick glances back at her in his rearview mirror, and looked worriedly over at Della to make sure Brooke was alright. Every time Perry would look at her, Della would glance back over her shoulder for a second, and then nod to Perry that all was well.

When they pulled into the stadium parking lot at the school, Brooke spoke for the first time since they had left, "Pappy, maybe we should go home."

Perry cut the engine, turned in his seat to look at her, and asked, "Why, Bunny, are you not feeling well?"

"Yeah, that's it," Brooke answered with a hint of relief in her voice, "not well at all. We should leave."

Perry exhaled sharply to show her his frustration. Brooke simply looked at him before she sighed as well and said frustrated, "Alright, fine, I'm okay."

Perry nodded and got out of the car. Della winked to her in encouragement, and the two women also got out of the car. When Brooke had shut her door, Perry came up behind her and put an arm around her shoulders. She peered up at him, and he said gently, "I know you're worried, Brooke. You have to trust me that nothing will happen…at least to you or Mimi."

He smiled encouragingly just like Della had in the car. She sighed, defeated, and whispered, "Alright, I just have this feeling is all."

Perry didn't seem to hear her, and he started to walk to the gate with her being forced by his side.

Once they had purchased their tickets, Perry guided Brooke to a seat that in was in the middle of the stadium, but towards their school. Brooke glanced nervously around her until she saw some of her girlfriends from school and told Perry, "Pappy, a couple of my friends are here, and I'm going to go talk to them for a minute. I'll be right back."

"Alright, sweetheart," Perry complied, watching her smile for the first time since they'd left the house, "just be careful!"

"I will," Brooke answered, and hurried down to her group of friends.

Perry and Della looked at each other and smiled.

Brooke didn't return for a while, and when Perry searched for her among her friends, who were hanging out together about ten bleachers below them, he didn't see her. He expressed his concern to Della, and when she couldn't find her either, Perry grew panicky.

"Darling, I'm sure she is fine," Della reassured him. "She might have gone to the concession stand or restroom."

Perry nodded, but a minute later he stood up and explained to Della that he was hungry, and asked if she wanted anything.

"Not right now," Della told him with a slight edge to her voice, which meant she saw straight through him as if her were invisible.

Perry headed down the bleachers, and went down a ramp to get to the concession stands which were built inside the front of the stadium. There were a couple of people at each stand, but none of them were Brooke. He then walked to the restrooms which were located on the other side of the stadium along its side.

When Perry turned the corner, he saw, and heard, her in a clear argument with her brother.

"So the real reason you came was for Josh, not me?" Eli asked, clearly angered by the thought.

"Pappy wants to meet him," Brooke argued back, "and of course he hasn't ever seen you in a football game because you never invite him to anything."

Eli was silent for a second which gave Brooke more than enough opportunity to continue, "And he also wanted to know who Josh is, which you seemed to have figured out the moment you saw me."

At that, Eli boiled with anger again and said through clenched teeth, "You know, you're a real pain in my ass. Maybe Josh doesn't wanna see you because we're concentrating on a _game_ here."

Brooke merely shrugged her brother's insult off and replied, "I could say the same for you, Eli. But, as a matter of fact, Josh does want to see me because he called me today asking if I was coming to you see you guys. When I told him we were, and would probably invite him to dinner, he was ecstatic."

Perry took in a sharp intake of air as he saw the look on his grandson's face. Now he knew what Brooke had meant earlier about being in the car with him. He _was_ absolutely pissed.

With his hands balled into fists, Eli asked in a dangerous whisper, "I guess I should congratulate you for suckering Pop and Gram into this relationship that won't last long."

"That reminds me," Brooke said, narrowing her eyes and flexing her own fists trying to keep her anger level, "why do you keep telling me that this 'relationship won't last'? Right now it's going great…what are _you _going to do to it?"

Eli raised an eyebrow and said almost too innocently, "I won't have to do a thing. I just get to sit back and watch you and Josh destroy each other, and now that you've got Pop involved it will be a more interesting show to watch."

"Why do you keep including Pappy in this," Brooke asked, and Perry could hear her losing her grip on keeping her temper under control. "Pappy only knows that I'm dating Josh. He's not going to be there for our dates and whatever else."

Eli's grin was, in Perry's opinion, evil, and he could tell that Brooke thought so too as he said, "Let's just say that Pop will probably be the one you run to when you get _destroyed_. Then I'll be there with my friend again talking about you probably."

Perry saw Brooke's knuckles turn white as she balled her hands tightly into fists and asked, "What is wrong with you, Eli? Why are you acting this way over Josh, because this seems like more than you just wanting your friend back?"

Perry's cry of warning was too late, and he watched horrified as Eli picked Brooke up by the front of her shirt, and slammed her up against the brick wall of the stadium. Perry heard the air leave her lungs and something crack, and as he raced towards her and Eli, another figure bolted out of the locker room, and tackled Eli to the ground almost taking Brooke with them.

She was lying face down in the grass and dirt, and as Perry reached for her, he looked at the fight that was going on a few feet in front of them.

Eli was fighting with a boy of about equal height and weight it seemed. The other boy had shaggy dark brown hair, a tan complexion, and a look on his face that could kill.

As Perry knelt down beside Brooke and picked her up since she was so light, another person rushed from the visitor's locker room. From the way this gentleman was dressed, and how about three more men of the same apparel came out behind him, Perry concluded that these were some of the coaches.

Together the coaches separated the two fighting players and shouted up above everyone else, "What's going on here!"

The dark haired boy spoke through gritted teeth, "Drake here attacked his sister, Coach!"

The boy pointed to Perry's arms, and the coach turned wide eyed to see Brooke lying there. The coach's eyes narrowed after a few seconds of stunned staring, and turned to Eli and shouted, "I don't know what you were thinking, son. You have disgraced the good name of your fellow players, your team, and the coaches! From this game onward until I think you've learned your lesson, you are benched!"

Eli stared with his mouth open as the other boy rushed over to Perry. He looked down at Brooke's unconscious figure and asked softly, "Is she alright, sir?"

About that time, Brooke stirred in his arms. She opened her eyes and said a little slurred, "Yeah…Josh…I'm fine…."

Both Perry and Josh exhaled at the same time. Perry gave a curt nod to Josh and Josh did the same. Josh then ran into the locker room with two of the coaches and a sullen but angry looking Eli in tow who didn't look at nor say anything to Perry or Brooke as he passed. Who Perry guessed was the Head Coach stayed behind.

"If you want we can get a Trainer to look at her," he offered, probably feeling responsible for his player's wild attack.

Perry nodded his thanks, and the coach disappeared around the corner to the home locker room. When they were alone, Perry peered anxiously down at Brooke and asked, "Bunny, are you alright?"

"Yeah…."

"I saw what happened," Perry continued.

He could tell that Brooke was trying to lift her head to see him, but it was difficult for her. When she couldn't, she asked, "We are quite a show, huh?"

Perry wasn't amused by her attempt at humor and Brooke knew that so she kept silent. He looked down at her again when he felt something warm on his arm. Slightly uncomfortable Perry asked, "Can I set you down for a second?"

Brooke slowly nodded and gasped in pain. Perry gently set her on her feet where she swayed dangerously. Perry didn't let go of her for fear she would fall, and saw that what had been warm on his arm was blood where Brooke's head had rested. Scared and anxious, Perry gently turned her around to where he could see the back of her head. Her hair was matted with blood, and when he thought back to the fight, he remembered hearing a sickening crack, and he now knew what it had been.

About that time, the Head Coach came around the corner with the Trainer close behind. Once the Trainer saw Brooke, he quickly set to work on her head wound. While he was doing this, Perry called Della on her cell phone and told her what had happened. Within a minute, Della was by Perry's side, wearing the same look of distress. Ten minutes later the Trainer told the Masons that their granddaughter would be fine, and that even though her wound didn't need stitches from what he could tell, her head was still very tender and for them to watch if it got worse. Perry and Della nodded and rushed over to where Brooke was sitting on a chair.

Perry knelt down and asked her gently, "Sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Brooke blinked a few times and said barely audible, "Good…I just have bad double vision right now. The Trainer said it would go away soon…I hope."

Perry nodded and hugged her. He sighed deeply as he let go of Brooke and said, "I'm so sorry this happened to you, baby girl. I should've been there."

At this, Brooke looked up, frowning slightly from trying to focus on just one Perry. She slightly shook her head and asked, "What would you have done? No, Pappy, you're fine. I shouldn't have argued with him like that. Now he has another thing to be mad at me about."

"What?" Perry asked, taking one of her small hands in his larger one.

"I got him benched," Brooke explained, placing her other hand on the back of her head. "My guess is he's not happy about that at all."

Before Perry could say a word, the football team ran out of their locker room. As the players ran by, they stared at the Masons, and then one football player stopped and knelt beside Brooke and Perry too.

"How are you doing, Brooke?" Josh asked through his helmet.

Brooke gave him a weak smile, and then she looked up and saw Eli walking slowly behind the rest of the team. When Perry saw him, he stood and glared at Eli like Brooke had never seen him do before. Eli looked at him, then Della, then finally to Brooke and Josh. Eli snorted, and then walked away without as much as a backwards glance.

Brooke stared at Josh worriedly, and Josh explained, "Ever since the team found out what happened, Eli hasn't exactly been in anyone's good graces. They're all happy that you're okay though."

"Which I owe you my thanks," Perry said in a deep, authoritative voice, as if to declare dominance. "If it hadn't been for you, the situation could have gotten worse."

"You were right there, sir," Josh explained, blushing somewhat from Perry's praise. "You could have stopped him just as easily as I did."

"Well, I'm old, Josh," Perry said, smiling ruefully at the thought.

Josh didn't say anything more as he turned to Brooke and asked, "If you're not staying, I completely understand. Actually, I hope you'll go home and rest."

When Brooke gave him the look that she normally reserved for Perry, he said, "How about I drop by tonight and see you. Are you going to be at your parents?"

"No, she's staying with us," Perry interjected. "Brooke can text you our address tonight when you get home. Perhaps you will join us for dinner?"

Josh smiled and said, "That sounds great! I'll be there."

With one last look at Brooke, he bade them all goodbye and ran out onto the field with the rest of his team.

"Well, young ladies," Perry addressed both his wife and granddaughter, "I think it's time we went home."

Della nodded, and Perry picked Brooke up. With her head resting against Perry's chest she mumbled, barely loud enough for only Perry to hear, "Maybe next time I have a bad feeling about something, you'll believe me."


End file.
